A photoelectric conversion device and a solid-state image capturing device using a chalcopyrite compound semiconductor as a photoelectric conversion film have been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a photoelectric conversion device having a structure in which holes obtained by photoelectric conversion performed by a chalcopyrite compound semiconductor are accumulated in a capacitor through a lower electrode, and surplus electrons are transferred to an upper electrode.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a solid state image capturing device having a structure in which photoelectrons obtained by photoelectric conversion performed by a chalcopyrite compound semiconductor are accumulated in a silicon substrate, and surplus holes are transferred from an upper electrode.